1.08 Der Betrüger/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Kate geht allein am Strand entlang auf das Camp zu. Sie trägt eine große Bananenstaude über ihrer Schulter. Als sie im Sand etwas entdeckt, geht sie darauf zu. Es ist ein Buch, das oben auf einem Haufen Klamotten liegt. Kate betrachtet die Sachen verwundert, eine Jeans, ein blaues T-Shirt, Arbeitsschuhe, eine Schachtel Zigaretten, ein Feuerzeug und das Buch "Unten am Fluss" von Richard Adams. Sie beugt dich herunter und hebt das Buch auf. Sawyer: Hintergrund Spitzenbuch. Kate sieht zum Meer hinüber. Dort steht Sawyer bis zur Brust im Wasser und grinst zu ihr hinüber. Steht auf und kommt zurück zum Strand. Kate schmeißt das Buch auf die anderen Sachen zurück. Sawyer: Handelt von Häschen. Kate: Muss kalt sein ohne Shorts. Sawyer: Und wie. Wieso kommst du nicht näher und wärmst mich? Kate: Du weißt einfach wie man ein Mädchen glücklich macht. Kate schwingt sich die Bananen wieder über ihre Schulter und setzt ihren Weg fort. Sawyer sieht ihr nach. Und erinnert sich... Rückblick Jessica: Hintergrund Du bist einfach unglaublich, Sawyer. Jessica und Sawyer liegen erschöpft in einem Hotelzimmerbett. Sawyer dreht sich zu ihr herum und betrachtet sie versonnen. Sawyer: Seufzt Ich liebe dich. Sie lächelt zufrieden. Sawyer beobachtet sie ganz fasziniert. Sawyer: Sieh dich an. wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Er streicht ihr sanft über Wange und Kinn Was wünschst du dir, jetzt im Moment? Jessica: Was könnte ich mir jetzt noch wünschen? Sie beugt sich zu ihm hinüber, für einen Moment küssen sie sich. Mitten im Kuss öffnet sie ihre Augen und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. Jessica: Oh, oh-oh, Baby. Sawyer: Oh-oh was? Jessica: Ich dachte, du hast ein Meeting. Sawyer: Ja, aber erst um halb vier. Jessica: Baby, es ist 15 Uhr 28. Sawyer dreht sich nach der Uhr um. Sawyer: Verdammt! Er wirft die Bettdecke beiseite und zieht sich hastig seine Hosen an. Sawyer: Verdammte Scheiße! Baby, wie wär's wenn du dich.. Er steht auf und zieht sich seine restlichen Sachen über. Jessica: Hey, geh einfach. Geh schon, okay. Ich bleibe einfach hier, bestell mir was auf's Zimmer, werde fett.. Sawyer: Bestell dir doch ein schönes großes Eis. Wenn ich wieder da bin, dann leck ich es dir von der Haut. Sie schmunzelt. Sawyer streckt den Arm nach oben, um seine Aktentasche oben vom Schrank herunterzuholen. Die Tasche klappt auf, und Bündel von Geldscheinen fallen zu Boden. Jessica schnappt nach Luft. Sawyer bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und wirft Jessica langsam einen Blick zu, dann sieht er auf das Geld hinunter. Sawyer: War eigentlich nicht geplant, dass du das siehst. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Sawyer geht durch den Dschungel nahe am Strand. Er hört ein Rascheln und bleibt stehen, sieht sich um. Das Rascheln hält an. Er versucht den Ursprung des Geräusches zu erkunden, lauscht und blickt weiter um sich. Plötzlich dreht Sawyer sich um und rennt zurück. Er bricht durch die Böschung hinter seinem Lager und sieht Boone, der mitten zwischen all seinen gehorteten Sachen steht. Boone richtet sich auf und wirft Sawyer einen etwas verlegenen Blick zu. Sawyer: Was suchst du in meinem Zeug, Kleiner? Boone antwortet nicht. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Jack: Hintergrund Das wird wehtun. Sayid sitzt vor ihm und lässt sich seine Kopfwunde verarzten Sayid: Ahh. Jack hat Verbandstoffe und eine Flasche Superoxyd in den Händen. Jack: Erzählst du mir jetzt, was passiert ist? Sayid: Wir haben versucht die Quelle des Notrufs zu finden. Ich hab die Rakete vom Strand gesehen, und dann die, die Sawyer im Dschungel abgefeuert hat. Ich mach meine Antenne an, aktiviere den Transceiver und dann.. Dunkelheit. Jemand hat mich von hinten bewusstlos geschlagen. Jack: Sind die Geräte kaputt? Sayid: Nickt Ja. Jack: Wir finden heraus, wer das war. Aber du darfst jetzt nicht.. Sayid: ihn Ich werde alles tun, was ich für nötig halte, um herauszufinden, wer das gewesen ist. Plötzlich gibt es einen Aufruhr vor der Höhle. Shannon: Hintergrund Wir brauchen Hilfe! Kann uns mal jemand helfen? Jack und Sayid drehen sich um und sehen Shannon, die mit einiger Mühe Boone hineinhilft. Er ist blutverschmiert und stützt sich schwer auf sie. Jack und Sayid nehmen Shannon Boone ab und helfen ihm in die Höhle hinein. Jack: Was ist passiert? Boone wirft ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. Boone: Sawyer. Jack sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Für einen Moment tauschen die beiden einen nachdenklichen Blick. SCHNITT. Claire sitzt am Strand und schreibt in ihr Tagebuch, als Charlie mit zwei Wasserflaschen zu ihr herüberkommt. Charlie: Zimmerservice. Er gibt ihr die Flaschen. Claire: Du bist ein Schatz. Danke. Charlie setzt sich neben sie. Charlie: Ich dachte, in deinem Zustand, mit dem Übergepäck und so weiter.. Claire: die Augen Aber gehen kann ich noch. Charlie: Naja, kaum. kichert. Ich mach mir jedenfalls Sorgen um dich. Hier ist es so.. viel zu.. wirft einen Blick auf ihren Bauch. ... sonnig. Sie strahlt ihn fröhlich an und zupft an ihrem Hut. Claire: Darum der Hut. Charlie: Weißt du, in den Höhlen würdest du den nicht brauchen. Und'n Medizinmann haben wir auch. Sowas hat Vorteile. Claire: Ich bin gern am Strand, Charlie. Charlie: Ja, logisch. Wer verbringt seine Zeit nicht gern mit Sandflöhen? Claire: Ich will hier sein. Wenn wir gerettet werden. Charlie: Echot Wenn wir gerettet werden. Klar. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Jack wringt ein Tuch aus und greift nach dem Superoxyd, geht damit zurück zu Boone und macht sich an dem Schnitt an dessen linker Schläfe zu schaffen. Boone: Ahh! Jack, schon gut. Ist doch nur ne Schramme. Er packt Jacks Arm. Jack: Ja. Heute gab's viele Schrammen. Ich hab bald kein Superoxyd mehr. Jack greift nach der nächsten Flasche und schraubt sie auf. Boone: Er hat mich einfach angegriffen. Jack: Wieso? Boone wirft einen Blick zu Shannon hinüber. Boone: Shannon hat Asthma. Jack: Asthma? Boone: Ja. Auch Jack sieht zu Shannon hinüber, die vor der Höhle sitzt. Jack: Sie hat aber noch keinen Anfall gehabt. Boone: Weil sie nen Inhalator hatte. Sie benutzt ihn nur, wenn keiner dabei ist. Ist ihr immer peinlich gewesen, als Kind schon. Atmen ist anscheinend uncool. Jack: Sie hatte einen Inhalator? Boone: Er ist seit'n paar Tagen leer. Ich hatte noch vier dabei. Das wären genug für'n paar Monate, aber sie vergisst immer ihre Medikamente, deswegen waren sie in meinem Koffer. Und heute sehe ich den Arsch "Watership Down" lesen... Jack: Was hat das damit zu tun? Boone: Das Buch war im selben Koffer. Wenn er mein Buch hat, hat er mein Gepäck und das heißt er hat auch die Inhalatoren. Boone wirft Shannon einen besorgten Blick zu. Boone: Sie hat heute Schwierigkeiten mim Atmen. Wenn sie einen Anfall kriegt, sieht das übel aus. SCHNITT zum Strand. Sawyer sitzt in seinem Zelt, raucht und liest den Brief, den er immer bei sich trägt. Jack kommt ins Zelt herein und beginnt ohne Umschweife damit, die herumliegenden Taschen zu durchsuchen. Sawyer wirft einen Blick zu ihm hinüber, faltet dann langsam den Brief zusammen. Steht nicht auf. Jack: Fordernd Wo ist es? Er macht sich über die nächste Tasche her. Sawyer: Hey, Doc. Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Jack: Wo ist das Zeug? Sawyer: Was für'n Zeug? Jack: Das Asthmaspray. Von Shannon. Ihre Inhalatoren. Sawyer: Oh, das. Jack: Du greifst einen Jungen an, der versucht seiner Schwester zu helfen. Sawyer: Nein, ich hab einen Dieb erwischt, der sich an meinem Zeug vergreifen wollte. Jack: Dein Zeug? wird lauter und lauter während er fortfährt, Sawyer brüllt dazwischen, und es gibt ein heilloses Durcheinander Wieso dein Zeug? Sawyer: ..das ich verstecken musste, weil hier jeder glaubt, er könnte sich einfach selbst bedienen. Jack: Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, du könntest fremde Koffer plündern und schon gehört alles dir?! Sawyer: Hey! Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit deinem Höhlenvolk Muscheln tauschst, wenn ihr Geschäfte macht. Aber hier bei uns läuft das anders. Jedermann hat das Recht, seinen Besitz zu verteidigen, kapiert? Jack: Steh auf! Sawyer: Wieso? Willst du sehen, wer größer ist? Jack: Steh auf! Sawyer: Bist du sicher, dass du dich einmischen willst? Jack: Oh ja, ich bin sicher. Sawyer steht bedrohlich auf. Jack tritt einen Schritt zurück. Kate kommt herein und unterbricht die beiden. Kate: Hey! Was ist hier los? Sie tauschen stumme Blicke. Jack ringt noch einen Moment mit sich, dann wendet er sich kopfschüttelnd um und verläßt das Zelt. Kate geht ihm nach. Rückblick Jessica und Sawyer sind im Hotelzimmer und unterhalten sich. Sawyer klappt die Aktentasche zu. Jessica: Du gehst nach Baton Rouge, ein Geschäft abschließen, hast du gesagt. Beide ziehen sich an während sie reden. Sawyer: Vertrau mir. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, es dir zu erklären. Ich bin viel zu spät dran. Wenn ich das Meeting verpasse, kann ich das Geschäft vergessen, klar? Das ist alles, was ich hab. 140,000 Dollar. Es geht ums Ölgeschäft im Golf von Mexiko. Die brauchen ne Menge Bohrinseln. Mit 300,000 Dollar bekommst du einen Anteil, aber.. sobald du investiert hast, greift eine staatliche Förderung, die dein Geld in zwei Wochen verdreifacht. Verdreifacht! Jessica: Dreihunderdtausend? Sawyer: Ja. Jessica: Du hast nur 140.. Sawyer: Ich hab nen Investor in Toronto aufgetrieben. Er will mitmachen, fifty-fifty. In zwei Wochen haben wir beinahe eine Million Mäuse. Jess, das ist meine Chance. Jessica: Ich weiß was Besseres. Sawyer: Ja? Was denn? Jessica: Ich gebe dir die 160.000 und wir beide teilen den Gewinn. Sawyer wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel und macht sich daran, seine Krawatte zu binden. Sawyer: Ach ja? Dann verrat mir mal, wie zur Hölle du 160.000 Dollar auftreiben willst? Jessica: Von meinem Mann. Sawyer hält inne. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zum Strand. Jack: Hintergrund Ich bring ihn um. Jack ist außer sich. Kate läuft hinter ihm her. Kate: So kommen wir auch nicht an das Medikament ran. Jack: Kann sein, aber es wär ein tolles Gefühl Kate: Wieso machst du's dann nicht? Jack bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihr um. Jack: Wir sind keine Wilden, Kate. Noch nicht. Kate: Lass mich mit Sawyer reden. Jack: Wie kommst du darauf, dass er auf dich hört? Kate: Er meint, uns verbindet was. Jack lacht ein wenig spöttisch auf, doch dann wird er ernster, sieht Kate fragend, fast etwas verunsichert an. Jack: Und? Stimmt das? Kate: die Augen Bitte. Da nickt Jack. SCHNITT. Sawyer hackt Holz, als Kate zu ihm hinübergeht Kate: Was willst du? Sawyer: Wie war das? Kate: Was du willst, Sawyer? Sawyer: Sommersprosse, auf die Frage habe ich so viele Antworten, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Kate: Was willst du für die Inhalatoren? Sawyer: Oh. Gute Frage. Sekunde. schwingt die Axt und hackt das Holz Was will ich dafür? über seine Schulter hinweg Ein Kuss würde reichen. Kate: Was? Sawyer: Ein Kuss. Von dir. Jetzt gleich. Kate: Ich glaub dir nicht. Sawyer: Was meinst du? Kate: Das Theater. macht sich wieder über das Holz her Das nehm ich dir nicht ab. Ich bitte dich, einer Frau zu helfen, die keine Luft mehr kriegt und du verlangst einen Kuss von mir? So gemein kann man nicht sein. zögert einen Moment, ehe er wieder die Axt schwingt. Kate fährt leise, fast beiläufig, fort Ich hab dir zugesehen. Sawyer: Zugesehen, wobei? Kate: Wie du diesen Zettel behandelst, den du immer bei dir hast. Ich hab deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen wenn du ihn liest. Wie vorsichtig du ihn faltest. Er bedeutet dir was. Von mir aus spiel weiter Spielchen, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht so kalt bist, wie du tust. Gib mir das Medikament. Sawyer: Du glaubst du verstehst mich, ja? Kate: Ja. Ich denke ich hab... Sawyer: Halt's Maul! Du willst wissen, was für ein Mensch ich bin? Er kommt auf sie zu, greift in seine Tasche und holt das Stück Papier heraus. Sawyer: Dann lies. Kate sieht nur stumm auf das Papier hinunter und rührt sich nicht. Da drückt Sawyer es ihr gewaltsam in die Hand. Sawyer: Mach schon! Lies es vor! Kate: zögernd und widerwillig "Lieber Mr. Sawyer, Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich weiß wer Sie sind, und ich weiß, was Sie getan haben. Sie haben mit meiner Mutter geschlafen, und dann haben Sie meinem Dad sein Geld weggenommen. Er ist wütend geworden und hat meine Mutter getötet. Dann hat er sich selbst umgebracht." Sawyer: Nein, lies weiter. Das Schönste kommt noch. Kate: "Ich kenne nur Ihren Namen, aber irgendwann werde ich Sie finden und dann geb ich Ihnen diesen Brief, damit Sie nicht vergessen, was Sie mir angetan haben. Sie haben meine Eltern getötet, Mr. Sawyer." Er nimmt ihr den Brief weg und beugt sich ganz dicht zu ihr vor. Sawyer: zusammengebissenen Zähnen Was ist jetzt mit dem Kuss? Er wartet einen langen Augenblick. Kate rührt sich nicht. Sie sieht ihn nicht an. Und sagt kein Wort. Sawyer: Das war doch klar. Er wendet sich ab und geht wieder zu seinem Holz hinüber. Kate bleibt reglos stehen. Sichtlich berührt. SCHNITT. Locke ist vor den Höhlen und schärft einen Stock mit seinem Messer. Sayid kommt auf ihn zu. Sayid: Locke, wo waren Sie gestern Abend gegen Sonnenuntergang? Locke prüft die Spitze des Stocks. Locke: Ich fürchte, der einzige Zeuge, der weiß, wo ich war, ist das Wildschwein, das ich für's Essen gehäutet habe. Sie haben also versucht, einen Notruf zu senden. Das würde heißen, wer immer der Angreifer war, er hat einen Grund, warum er die Insel nicht verlassen will. Interessiert von dieser Theorie kniet Sayid sich nieder. Locke: Vielleicht ist es jemand, der von unserer derzeitigen Lage profitiert. Soweit ich weiß, teilen Sie und Mr. Sawyer eine gewisse gegenseitige Abneigung. Sayid: Nein, er hat ein Alibi. Kurz bevor ich getroffen wurde, hat er wie verabredet eine Rakete abgefeuert, etwa zwei Kilometer entfernt von mir. Die Zeit hätte niemals gereicht, um... Locke: ihn Es sei denn er hätte die Rakete schon früher gezündet und nur den Start verzögert.. Sayid denkt einen Moment darüber nach, steht dann wieder auf. Sayid: Wie um alles in der Welt soll der.. Locke: ihn wieder Jeder, der ab und zu fern sieht weiß, wie man sowas anstellen kann. Zum Beispiel mit ner Zigarette. Er schwingt sein Messer herum und reicht es mit dem Griff nach vorn Sayid. Locke: Falls so etwas nochmal vorkommt. Sayid starrt das Messer an. Und nimmt es langsam an sich. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. In der Dunkelheit hört man Shannon mühsam Luft holen. Sie sitzt bei den anderen am Feuer, hustet und kämpft, weil ihr die Luft knapp wird. Boone sitzt neben ihr. Er ist sichtlich besorgt. Drinnen geht Jack sämtliche vorhandene Medikamente durch und sucht nach irgend etwas, das helfen könnte, Shannon das Atmen zu erleichtern. Shannon hustet und keucht. Sun, die etwas abseits sitzt, sieht zu ihr hinüber. Boone: und beruhigend Versuch ruhig zu atmen. Luft holen. Komm, Shan, versuch's wenigstens. Shannon hustet. Ein leises Raunen geht durch Menge. Shannon sieht auf, erblickt Sawyer, der mit einer leeren Wasserflasche hereinspaziert kommt. Er wirft ihr kaum einen Blick zu, geht direkt auf die Quelle zu, um seine Flasche aufzufüllen. Shannon hustet und keucht. Jack bemerkt Sawyer und steht auf. Sawyer füllt seine Flasche mit Wasser. Jack: Gib mir die Inhalatoren... wird's bald. Sawyer steht auf. Sawyer: Na also. Ich hatte deine Bettelei schon vermisst. Sawyer hebt das Wasser an die Lippen. Und Jack boxt ihm ins Gesicht. Sawyers Kopf schnellt zurück, das Wasser rinnt über sein Gesicht. Wütend starrt er Jack an. Jin, der in der Nähe ist, führt Sun sofort beschützend aus der Gefahrenzone. Jack hält sich die noch vom Höhleneinsturz schmerzende Schulter. Sawyer betastet seine Lippe. Jack baut sich vor Sawyer auf und wartet darauf, dass er sich aufrichtet. Sawyer: Wurde auch langsam Zeit, Cowboy. Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, wir sind in der Wildnis. Höhnisch Dachte schon, du hast es nicht drauf. Jack boxt ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht. Langsam steht Sawyer auf und sieht Jack an. Er blutet am Mund. Sawyer: War das etwa schon alles? Jack sieht zu Jin und Sun hinüber. Dann zu Shannon und Boone. Und zurück zu Sawyer. Schüttelt seinen Kopf. Und wendet sich ab. Keiner von den anderen kümmert sich um Sawyer. Jin führt Sun weg. Sawyer steht ganz allein da und starrt grimmig vor sich hin, verliert sich in seinen Erinnerungen... Rückblick Sawyer trifft sich mit Jessica und ihrem Ehemann David in einem Restaurant, um den Deal zu besprechen. Sawyer: Ich glaub doch nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Jessica: Wieso nicht? Sawyer: Weil Geschäfte zwischen Freunden immer ein klein wenig heikel sind. wirft David einen Blick zu, der ihn abschätzend betrachtet Wir kennen uns kaum, aber ich kenn Ihre Frau. Wir arbeiten schon seit geraumer Zeit zusammen. Ich fühl mich nicht wohl bei der Sache. David: Louisiana finanziert zwei Drittel der Bohrungskosten? Was ist das? Eine Gesetzeslücke? David hat den Vertrag in seinen Händen. Sawyer: Hören Sie, David, Sie zögern, das versteh ich. Sie haben Ihren eigenen Betrieb. Sie brauchen das nicht. Jessica: David Wir sollten da einsteigen. David: Jess, ich kenne diesen Mann doch gar nicht. Jessica: Sawyer Zeig ihm das Geld. Sawyer greift unter den Tisch, öffnet den Aktenkoffer einen Spalt breit und lässt David einen Blick hineinwerfen. Der sieht das ganze Geld. David: Wer sagt mir, dass es echt ist? Sawyer: Das Geld meinen Sie? Naja, wieso behalten Sie's nicht über Nacht? Prüfen Sie's. Sie müssen sich sicher fühlen. David sagt nichts, zögert sichtlich und ringt mit sich. Sawyer: Wissen Sie was? Lassen wir es lieber. schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf, will gehen Ich hab noch einen Interessenten, der schon in den Startlöchern steht. Jessica: David! Sawyer legt drei Banknoten auf den Tisch. Sieht Jessica kurz an. Sawyer: Das müsste für's Essen reichen. Jessica Und wir sehen uns Montag. Er nimmt den Aktenkoffer auf. Sawyer: ihm zu David. Jessica: David. Er verlässt den Tisch, kehrt Jessica und David den Rücken zu. David: Warten Sie. Sawyer bleibt stehen ohne sich umzudrehen. Ein leichtes Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zum Strand. Claire und Charlie unterhalten sich im Camp nahe des Wrackes, sind mitten in einem Gespräch. Claire: Warme kuschelige Handtücher. Du bist dran. Charlie hat eine Wanne in der Hand, in der Claires nasse Klamotten liegen. Claire beginnt sie auf einer gespannten Leine aufzuhängen. Charlie nimmt die restlichen nassen Sachen heraus und lässt die Wanne auf den Boden fallen. Charlie: Äh ... Vanillepudding. Sie hängen gemeinsam die nassen Sachen auf die Leine. Claire: Das hast du schon gesagt. Charlie: und verträumt Karamelleiskrem-- mmmhhh. Claire: Ist Essen wirklich das einzige, was du vermisst? Charlie: Du bist schwanger. Ich mein, hast du denn gar keine Gelüste? Erdbeeren.. was weiß ich, Bitterschokolade, saure Gurken, oder... Claire setzt sich hin. Claire: Erdnussbutter. Ich bin die einzige Australierin, die auf Erdnussbutter abfährt. Charlie: Ich kann dir Erdnussbutter besorgen. Claire: die Augen Ja, klar kannst du das. Charlie: Kann ich wirklich. Und wenn ich dir Erdnussbutter besorgt hab, wirst du diese Sandwüste verlassen und mit mir in die Höhlen umziehen. lacht. Charlie streckt ernst seine Hand aus, damit sie einschlägt Abgemacht? Claire: kurzem Zögern Abgemacht. Sie schüttelt seine Hand. Charlie lächelt. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen. Shannon hat einen Asthmaanfall. Sie kann nicht mehr atmen, keucht und quält sich, ist ganz blass und schwach und völlig panisch. Boone: Laut Hilfe! Sie kriegt keine Luft mehr! Jack kommt sofort herübergelaufen. Boone: Es wird immer schlimmer! Jack kniet sich vor Shannon. Jack: Shannon, hör mir zu. Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an. dreht sanft Shannons Kopf, damit sie ihn ansieht Du musst mir jetzt zuhören. Das ist nicht nur das Asthma. keucht laut auf Es ist die Angst. Shannon: den Kopf Nein. Jack: Das ist ne Kopfsache. Die anderen stehen angespannt ringsum und sehen zu ihnen hinüber. Jack: Doch. Du weißt, dass dein Spray leer ist, deshalb hast du Panik. Shannon. Shannon, sieh mich an. Aber wir kriegen das hin. Geimeinsam, okay. Nick mit dem Kopf, Shannon. nickt folgsam Gut. Atme tief durch... Boone: ihn Sie braucht ihren Inhalator.... Jack: und heftig Boone! wieder ruhig zu Shannon Atme durch die Nase ein, ganz langsam. keucht durch den offenen Mund. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Durch die Nase, so... atmet demonstrativ durch seine Nase Das kannst du, Shannon. Das kannst du. Durch die Nase. Shannon gibt sich allergrößte Mühe, und tatsächlich wird das Keuchen weniger und es gelingt ihr, zumindest teilweise durch die Nase zu atmen. Jack beobachtet sie sorgsam. Shannon atmet, durch die Nase, und wird langsam ruhiger. Sie starrt Jack hilflos an. Jack nickt ihr beruhigend zu. Jack: Und Luft holen. lächelt Ja, du kriegst wieder Farbe. Ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst. Spürst du's? Shannon: Ja. Jack: Der Anfall geht vorüber. Okay, und nochmal, durch die Nase einatmen. Sie atmet tief durch die Nase ein. Jack atmet zur Begleitung und Unterstützung im Gleichtakt mit ihr. Jack: In Ordnung. Jetzt machst du so weiter. Immer weiter atmen. Toll machst du das, wirklich gut. Er steht auf und zieht Boone mit sich zur Seite. Jack: Sie muss ruhig bleiben. Sieh zu, dass sie sich entspannt. Boone: Ja. Jack wendet sich ab und eilt zum Höhlenausgang hinüber. Er läuft an Hurley vorbei, der völlig beeindruckt ist von dem, was er da gerade mit angesehen hat. Hurley: Oh Mann, war das abgefahren. Ich mein, du warst voll der...Jedi-Meister! Hinter Hurley steht Sayid und bemerkt, dass Jack die Höhlen verlassen hat. Er folgt ihm, läuft, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Jack ist auf dem Weg zum Strand. Sayid holt ihn ein. Sayid: Jack! Jack wirft einen Blick zurück, hält jedoch nicht an. Sayid: Was ist, wenn sie ihre Medizin nicht kriegt? Jack schüttelt nur beredt den Kopf. Sayid: Dann müssen wir Sawyer zwingen, sie rauszurücken. Jack: Ja? Genau das hab ich vor. Sayid: Nein, nicht du. Ich. Jack bleibt stehen. Sayid: Ich habe fünf Jahre in der Republikanischen Garde gedient. Jack: Ich dachte, du warst Nachrichtenoffizier. Sayid: Teil meiner Ausbildung war, den Feind dazu zu bringen, Nachrichten rauszurücken. tauschen einen etwas betroffenen Blick Ich brauch nur zehn Minuten mit ihm, dann haben wir das Spray. Jack sieht ihn nur an und sagt kein Wort. Sayid: Ist das ein "Ja"? Jack sieht ihn immer noch an. Zögert sichtlich. Und nickt dann. Jack: Ja. Wendet sich um und setzt seinen Weg zum Strand fort. SCHNITT. Charlie und Hurley gehen außerhalb der Höhlen durch den Dschungel. Hurley trägt etwas Gepäck bei sich, das er in die Höhlen bringen will. Hurley: Tja, das Flugzeugessen ist seit ner Woche weg. Charlie: Was, kein kleines Vorratslager für Notfälle? Du und Jack, ihr habt so viel Zeug in der Höhle. Hurley: Tut mir Leid. Keine Erdnussbutter, keine Erdnüsse, kein gar nichts. Charlie: Ja, aber.. irgendwas musst du doch haben, so wie du aussiehst.. Hurley bleibt stehen. Dreht sich um und wirft Charlie einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Hurley: Ich seh wie aus? Charlie: Nein, nein, nein, nein, hör zu -- Hurley: Fettwanst hortet Futter, meinst du das? Charlie: Nein! Ich mein nur, wir sind schon seit zwei Wochen hier und irgendwie hast du noch nicht... Hurley: ihn bitter Was? Abgenommen? Charlie: Leise Ich will doch bloß'n Päckchen Erdnüsse. Hurley: aufgebracht Ich habe nichts zu Essen, kapiert? Und damit du's weißt, ich hab schon etwas abgenommen. Charlie: Oh. Hurley: Ich bin kräftig. Wird ne Weile dauern, bis du mich huckepack nehmen kannst, okay? Er geht weiter auf die Höhlen zu. Charlie: Tschuldige. Tschuldige. Das war unhöflich von mir. Hurley: Ja, daran bin ich gewöhnt. Charlie: Also, nicht mal'n winziges Tütch.. Hurley: Alter! Charlie: Okay. Alles klar. Tschuldige. SCHNITT. Michael sitzt etwas abseits der Höhlen und versucht, einen Fisch auszunehmen. Es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass er das zum ersten Mal macht. Etwas weiter hinter ihm kniet Sun und geht ihren eigenen Arbeiten nach. Während Michael sich mit dem Fisch abmüht, spritzen die Eingeweide ihm plötzlich schwungvoll entgegen und bekleckern ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Michael: und wütend Aah! Aah! Verdammt! Sowas Blödes.. Michael fährt sich hastig über das beschmierte Gesicht. Sun wirft ihm einen Blick zu, steht dann auf und kommt zu ihm herüber. Sie hockt sich hinter ihn und wirft einen raschen Blick in die Runde um sicherzugehen, dass niemand es bemerkt. Michael hat sie noch nicht bemerkt. Sun: Michael ... Michael: Oh ... Sun: Das kranke Mädchen... Sun imitiert Shannons Atemprobleme. Michael: Sie hat Asthma. Sun: Ah ja, Asthma. Ich denke, ich kann ihr helfen. Er starrt sie verwundert an. SCHNITT. Sawyers Zelt am Strand. Sawyer schläft. Als er aufwacht, steht Sayid direkt über ihm. Sayid: Guten Morgen. Damit zieht er Sawyer einen über, und der verliert das Bewusstsein. SCHNITT. Jack und Sayid schleifen Sawyer zwischen sich über den Strand in Richtung Dschungel. Sawyers halbes Gesicht ist blutverschmiert. Kate kommt herbeigelaufen. Kate: Was habt ihr vor? Sie beachten sie nicht, schleifen Sawyer weiter in Richtung Dschungel. Kate: Jack! Jack: Das war Sawyers Entscheidung, nicht meine. Kate: und beunruigt Wenn du das wirklich tust... Doch die beiden Männer gehen weiter und lassen Kate hinter sich zurück. SCHNITT. Sayid schüttet Sawyer Wasser ins Gesicht, und er wacht prustend auf, schüttelt sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und findet sich auf Knien an einem Baum angebunden im Dschungel wieder. Er sieht Sayid verächtlich an. Sawyer: So ein tapferer Krieger. Einen Mann angreifen während er schläft. Sayid tritt einen Schritt beiseite, und da fällt Sawyers Blick auf Jack, der etwas hinter Sayid steht. Sawyer: Oh. Jetzt bin ich wohl dran, was? Jack geht zu ihm hinüber, kniet sich neben ihn und sieht ihn ernst und eindringlich an, fast bittend. Jack: Sawyer ... pass auf, noch kannst du die Sache abwenden. Alles was ich will, ist das Asthmaspray. Also sag mir, wo die Inhalatoren sind und.. und wir hören auf. Sawyer: Spöttisch Womit denn, Chico? Jack wirft einen Blick auf Sayid, der mit Lockes Messer ein paar Bambusstäbe schärft. Jack sieht zurück zu Sawyer. Jack: Es muss nicht so laufen. Sawyer: Oh doch. Jack steht auf, fassungslos über Sawyers verbohrte Sturheit, tritt beiseite und sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Der kommt auf Sawyer zu. Kniet sich vor ihn und schnitzt immer noch an den Bambusstäben. Hinter ihm, etwas abseits nun, steht Jack und bringt es nicht über sich, hinzusehen. Zuzusehen. Sayid: Bambus gibt's nicht im Irak. Doch wir haben etwas ähnliches - Schilf. Aber der Effekt ist derselbe, wenn die Spitzen unter die Fingernägel geschoben werden. Sawyer: Weißt du was ich glaub, Ali? Ich glaub, du hast in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden gefoltert. Sayid: Ernst Unglücklicherweise für uns beide, irrst du dich. Er steht auf und geht um Sawyer herum, kniet sich hinter ihn. Erst jetzt dreht Jack sich um und sieht zu Sawyer hinüber. Sayid packt eine von Sawyers Händen und beginnt mit dem ersten Finger. Sawyer keucht auf und kann einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Jack starrt zu ihnen hinüber. Er ist hin und hergerissen. Sawyer: Spottet Ist das alles? Mehr hast du nicht drauf? Splitter? Kein Wunder, dass wir euch im Golfkrieg... Sayid nimmt den zweiten Finger. Und Sawyer brüllt auf vor Schmerz. Jack kann nicht mehr ruhig stehen, er läuft hastig auf und ab, atmet heftig, kann es nicht mitansehen. Sawyers Schreie durchdringen Mark und Bein. Und schließlich hält Jack es nicht mehr aus, stürzt vor. Jack: Sayid - Sayid hört ihn nicht. Sawyer brüllt. Jack: Schreit Sayid! Sawyer: spottend Nein. Nicht aufhören. schnieft etwas Das pustet die Nebenhöhlen durch. Jack: und fassungslos zu Sawyer Verdammt, was ist los mit dir? Sayid packt Sawyer bei den Haaren, reißt seinen Kopf zurück und presst ihm die Messerklinge auf die Wange, dicht unter das rechte Auge. Sayid: Vielleicht lockert es deine Zunge, wenn du ein Auge verlierst. Sawyer: Heftig Okay! Leiser Okay. Okay. Sayid: Wo ist das Zeug? Sawyer: leise, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen Das verrat ich nur einer... ihr. Jack macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Jack: Fassungslos Kate? Sawyer sieht ihn an. Sawyer: So sieht's aus. Rückblick Kilo: Hintergrund Verrate mir eins, Sawyer, willst du sterben? Kilo und Sawyer spielen in einer Bar Billard. Kilo ist an der Reihe. Der Ball geht ins Loch. Kilo sieht zu Sawyer hinüber. Kilo: Verstehst du, wenn ein Mann zu mir kommt und mir eröffnet, er hätte mal eben 140.000 Dollar meiner schwer gewonnenen Kohle irgend einem Zivilisten anvertraut... da frag ich mich doch, ob das, was ich da höre, der zarte Ruf nach einem sanften erlösenden Tod ist. Kilo geht um den Billardtisch herum. Sawyer zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Sawyer: Grinst Er hat angebissen. Weißt du, mit den Bräuten ist das leicht. Ein paar Drinks, ein paar Kunststückchen im Bett und schon denken sie, es wäre ihre Idee. Aber ihre Ehemänner, die müssen das Geld riechen, anfassen... die müssen glauben, wenn sie den Mumm hätten, die Tasche in den Kofferraum der Familienkarre zu packen und abzuhauen, dann würden sie sich mal vorkommen wie richtig verwegene Ganoven. Kilo: Okay, Texaner, wenn du das alles so im Griff hast, wozu brauchst du dann mein Geld? Wo ist das Geld vom letzten Ehepaar, das du beschissen hast. Sawyer: Was soll ich sagen? geht zum Tisch hinüber Ich verdiene es so gern wie ich es ausgebe. Er sieht Kilo an. Der kommt auf ihn zu und hebt mit der Spitze seinen Queues Sawyers Kinn hoch. Kilo: Wie auch immer, Kumpel, ich hab's auch drauf, Leute leiden zu lassen. Du bringst mir mein Geld, plus 50 Prozent, morgen Mittag zurück. Sonst wird's ungemütlich für dich. Sawyer starrt Kilo an. Inselabschnitt Als Sawyer auf den Knien am Baum festgebunden aufblickt, sieht er Kate. Sie steht etwas vor ihm und sieht ihn ernst an. Kommt langsam auf ihn zu. Kate: Leise Da bin ich. Wo ist das Zeug? Sawyer: Keuchend Das werd ich dir sagen.. wenn du mich geküsst hast. Kate: Was? Ist das dein Ernst? Sawyer: Baby, ich bin hier in diesem Zauberwald an einen Baum gefesselt. Ich wurde gerade gefoltert von einem verfluchten Chirurgen und einem echten Iraker. Klar ist das mein Ernst. Du musst das Ganze im Zusammenhang sehen, Sommersprosse. Willst du, dass die Kleine erstickt nur weil du dich nicht überwinden kannst, mich mal kurz zu küssen? Ein kleiner Kuss ohne Anfassen oder so.. Ich bin bescheiden, da hast du Glück. Er sieht sie an. Kate steht einen langen Moment ganz still, betrachtet ihn mit einem fast traurigen Blick. Und nickt dann. Kate: Okay. Sawyer: Okay. Langsam geht sie zu ihm hinüber, kniet sich vor ihn, sieht ihn noch einmal lange stumm an. Beugt sich dann vor, schließt die Augen. Und küsst ihn. Es ist kein kurzer flüchtiger Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösen, öffnet Sawyer seine Augen und sieht sie an. Sawyer: Leise Ich hab’s nicht. Kate: Was? Sawyer: Das Medikament. Ich hab's nicht. Hab's nie gehabt. Kate: und völlig verwirrt Das Buch – es war in Boones Koffer. Du hast es gefunden. Sawyer: Das Buch ist angespült worden, und der Rest muss im Ozean... Aufgebracht boxt Kate ihm heftig ins Gesicht. Steht auf und geht weg. Lässt Sawyer am Baum gefesselt zurück. Nach ein paar Schritten begegnet sie Jack, der außer Sichtweite auf sie gewartet hat. Auch Sayid kommt hinzu. Kate: Knapp Er hat's nicht. Sie bleibt nicht einmal stehen, geht einfach weiter. Jack: Verwirrt Was? Sayid: Er lügt. Merkt ihr das nicht? bleibt stehen Er hat uns von Anfang an belogen. Er will nicht, dass wir hier wieder wegkommen. Darum hat er mich niedergeschlagen. Jack: Warte'n Moment. Sayid: Heftig Er hat den Transceiver zerstört! Sayid fährt herum und läuft zu Sawyer zurück. Jack: Das wissen wir nicht! Jack und auch Kate laufen Sayid hinterher Jack: Sayid! Als Sayid die kleine Lichtung erreicht, hat Sawyer es hinter seinem Rücken geschafft, die Fesseln zu lockern. Sayid rennt wütend auf ihn zu. Als er bei ihm ist, reißt Sawyer seine befreiten Arme vor und stürzt sich auf Sayid. Die beiden beginnen, sich verbissen am Boden herumzuwälzen. Jack versucht sie auseinanderzubringen. Jack: Hintergrund Hey! Hey! Hey! Die beiden rollen verbissen über den Boden. Sayid gelingt es, Sawyer für einen Moment herunterzudrücken. Und dann schreit Sawyer auf vor Schmerz. Lockes Messer steckt an der Innenseite seines rechten Oberarms und nagelt ihn am Boden fest. Sawyer kann sich nicht mehr rühren. Sayid sieht zu Jack auf. Der kommt sofort herbei, um nach der Wunde zu sehen. Er zieht das Messer heraus, und das Blut spritzt ihm heftig entgegen. Es spritzt bis zu Kate hinüber. Sie zuckt erschrocken zurück. Jack: Du hast ne Arterie erwischt. Jack bemüht sich verzweifelt, mit seiner bloßen Hand genug Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Sawyer wehrt und windet sich. Jack: Verdammt! Er sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Jack: Sayid, ich brauch mein Zeug aus den Höhlen. Mein Lederrucksack. Lauf! Sayid macht sich augenblicklich auf den Weg. Jack drückt weiter mit aller Kraft auf die Wunde. Kate: Kannst du die Blutung stoppen? Jack sieht zu ihr auf, dann auf Sawyer hinunter, der ziemlich still geworden ist. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen. Boone sitzt neben Shannon, die auf einem Lager ausgestreckt liegt und viel ruhiger ist als zuvor. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Sie atmet gleichmäßig. Sayid kommt hereingerannt. An Boone vorbei und hinüber zu Jacks Medizinsachen. Boone bemerkt das Blut an seinem Hemd. Hastig durchwühlt Sayid Jacks Sachen, sucht nach dem Lederrucksack. Boone springt auf, geht zu Sayid hinüber. Der hat gerade besagte Tasche gefunden und wirft einen prüfenden Blick hinein. Boone: Wessen Blut ist das? Sayid sieht ihn kurz an und sagt kein Wort. Boone: Von wem ist das Blut? Sayid klappt den Rucksack zu und hängt ihn sich über die Schulter. Sayid: Sawyer. Damit macht er Kehrt, um die Höhle wieder zu verlassen. Boone hinterher. Boone: Du nimmst dir Sawyer vor, ohne mir was zu sagen? Das ist meine Schwester... Er will mit Sayid gehen, die Höhle verlassen. Doch Shannons Stimme hält ihn zurück. Shannon: Schwach Boone. Boone und Sayid bleiben beide stehen und sehen zu Shannon hinüber. Shannon: Lass mich nicht allein, okay? Ohne Sayid auch nur noch einen Blick zuzuwenden, kehrt Boone zu ihr zurück, setzte sich neben sie und nimmt vorsichtig ihre Hand. Boone: Leise Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Okay? Shannon: Nickt Okay. Sayid betrachtet die beiden für einen Moment. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg. SCHNITT. Während Sayid die Höhle verlässt, kehrt Michael gerade zurück. In den Händen hat er ein Büschel Pflanzenzweige. Er sieht Sayid kurz verwundert hinterher. Dann geht er zu Sun hinüber. Sie sieht sich behutsam um, ehe sie ihm entgegenkommt. Michael hält ihr die Pflanzen hin. Michael: Sind das die Blätter? Ich glaub, ich hab den richtigen Baum gefunden.. Sun: Lassen Sie mich sehen. Sie nimmt die Pflanzen und riecht prüfend daran. Sun: Lächelt Oh ja. Gut. Jin: Hintergrund auf Koreanisch, nicht untertitelt Sun und Michael fahren herum. Jin kommt aufgebracht auf sie zu, mustert sie beide mit misstrauischen Blicken. Und redet hastig und ungeduldig auf Sun ein. Jin: nicht untertitelt Sun sieht ihn an, weicht mit den Pflanzen von Michael zurück, wirft ihm noch einen Blick zu und wendet sich dann ab. Jin bleibt stehen und starrt Michael wütend an. Michael: und warnend Nein, Mann. Ich warne dich.. lass es sein. Damit geht Michael und lässt Jin allein zurück. Jin dreht sich um und blickt in die Richtung, in die Sun verschwunden ist. SCHNITT. Kate, Jack und Sawyer im Dschungel. Jack drückt angespannt die heftig blutende Wunde ab, während Kate Sawyer ruhig am Boden zu halten versucht. Sawyer sieht zu Jack auf. Sawyer: Lass los. Das würdest du doch am Liebsten. Jack: Halt die Klappe und hör auf zu zappeln. Sawyer: Auf sowas hast du doch gewartet. Jetzt kannst du endlich wieder den Helden spielen, stimmt's? Wie immer, der Boss bringt alles wieder in Ordnung. Jack antwortet nicht, konzentriert sich verbissen auf die Wunde. Sawyer wendet sich an Kate. Seine Stimme klingt ganz leise, deutlich mitgenommen. Und doch immer noch spöttisch. Sawyer: Kate Sag ihm, er soll loslassen, Sommersprosse. Geknutscht haben wir doch schon. Worauf soll ich mich noch freuen? Jack hebt den Kopf und starrt Kate an. Sie sieht auf Sawyer hinunter. Sawyer: Hey Jack, ich will, dass du eins weißt. Wär ich an deiner Stelle, würd ich dich verrecken lassen. Rückblick Sawyer steht in David und Jessicas Haus. Der Deal ist abgeschlossen. Sawyer: Alles klar. grinst. Wir sind also im Ölgeschäft. David läuft im Zimmer auf und ab. David: Wir sind drin? Sawyer: Klar, wie besprochen. Sawyer klappt die Aktentasche zu. David: Und das Geld bekommen wir... Sawyer: Morgen in einer Woche. Verdreifacht. David: Sie hauen nicht ab mit dem Geld, oder? Jessica: David, um Gottes Willen! Er hat den Koffer mit dem Geld bei uns gelassen. Wir hätten damit abhauen können. Sawyer: Sie haben eine kluge Frau, David. verschließt auch die zweite Aktentasche Meinen Glückwunsch. Sawyer wirft Jessica einen Blick zu und schmunzelt. Da kommt ein kleiner Junge ins Zimmer. Als Sawyer ihn sieht, erstirbt das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Jessica: Hi Baby. Bist du schon aufgewacht? Geht's dir wieder besser? Sawyer starrt den kleinen Jungen an. Irgendwas an ihm lässt ihn fast die Fassung verlieren. Sohn: Liest du mir was vor? Sawyer kann seine entsetzten Augen nicht von dem Jungen nehmen. Jessica: Gleich, mein Schatz. Wir haben Besuch. Sawyer starrt den Kleinen an. Der starrt zurück zu ihm. David bemerkt den merkwürdigen Blick in Sawyers Gesicht. David: Sawyer Alles okay? Sawyer starrt das Kind an. Sawyer: Ich cancel den Deal. David: Wie bitte? Sawyer: Ich mach das nicht. Jessica: Was ist denn mit dir? David: Augenblick. Soll das'n Witz sein? Sawyer: Ich werde die Sache abblasen. Sawyer schnappt sich seine Tasche und geht zur Tür. David: So läuft das nicht. packt Sawyer Wissen Sie, was ich tun musste, um das Geld an einem Tag zu beschaffen? Sawyer: Nimm deine Pfoten weg, Mann. Jessica: Sawyer! Davids Blick schießt zwischen Sawyer und Jessica hin und her. David: Was läuft hier? Jessica: Hör mal, so war das nicht abgesprochen. Du hast gesagt, wir würden.. David: Er hat gesagt? Was hat er gesagt, Jessica? Sawyer lässt seine Tasche mit Kilos gesamtem Geld fallen und geht durch die Tür. Und durch den Vorgarten auf die Straße zu. David kommt hinter ihm aus dem Haus gestürmt und sieht ihm nach. In Zeitlupe sehen wir Sawyer immer weiter gehen. David brüllt ihm hinterher. Sawyer geht weiter. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zum Strand. Sawyer liegt in seinem Zelt und schläft. Ein weißer Verband ist straff um seinen rechten Oberarm gebunden. Er wacht auf. Sieht auf seinen Arm hinunter. Und erblickt Kate, die auf dem Stuhl sitzt, in dem sonst er sitzt. Kate: Kühl Sei froh, dass du noch lebst. Sawyer: Jack? Kate steht auf. In der Hand hat sie seinen Brief. Kate: Er wollte zu den Höhlen, nach Shannon sehen. Sie setzt sich neben Sawyer ans Bett. Kate: Ich hab das hier noch mal gelesen. zeigt ihm Brief und Umschlag Und dann noch mal, weil ich begreifen wollte, warum du Boone verprügelst und nicht einfach sagst, dass du das Asthmaspray seiner Schwester nicht hast. Warum du uns in dem Glauben lässt, du hättest es.. und der einzige Grund, der mir einfällt ist, dass du gehasst werden willst. sieht sie nicht an Dann hab ich mir den Umschlag angesehen. Auf der Umschlagrückseite ist ein Siegel zu sehen. Kate: "Amerikas Zweihundertjahrfeier. Knoxville, Tennessee." Da warst du noch ein Kind. Acht, vielleicht neun Jahre alt. Sawyer:'''Kate... '''Kate: Du hast diesen Brief nicht bekommen. Du hast ihn geschrieben. Sawyers Blick wandert zu ihr hinüber. Er ist ganz still. Kate: Dein Name ist gar nicht Sawyer, richtig? Sawyer: Verbissen Das war sein Name. Er war ein Betrüger. Hat meine Mom angemacht, weil er Geld brauchte. Hat meine Eltern ausgenommen wie Weihnachtsgänse. Da hab ich den Brief geschrieben, weil ich wusste, dass ich ihn irgendwann finde. Aber das ist noch nicht der ergreifendste Teil der Geschichte. Als ich 19 war, da hab ich 6000 Dollar gebraucht, um bei ein paar Jungs meine Schulden zu bezahlen. Er hält kurz inne. Seufzt. Sawyer: Also hab ich mir ne hübsche Lady gesucht, die nen netten dämlichen Mann mit Geld hat.. und dann hab ich mir die Kohle geschnappt. Stoff für ne Tragödie, was? Ich wurde zu dem Mann, den ich jagte. Ich wurde Sawyer. Kate sieht ihn an. Lange und still. Ergriffen. Sawyer: zusammengebissenen Zähnen Dein Mitgefühl kannst du dir sparen. Er packt plötzlich den Brief, reißt ihn ihr aufgebracht aus der Hand. Sawyer: Verschwinde hier. Laut Hau ab! Kate springt auf, starrt ihn an, verwirrt und erschrocken. Dann dreht sie sich um und geht. Sawyer bleibt auf seinem Lager zurück und zerknüllt den Brief wütend zwischen den Fingern. SCHNITT. Sun sitzt neben Shannons Krankenlager und reibt ihre Brust behutsam mit einer Mixtur aus den Pflanzen ein, die Michael ihr gebracht hatte. Jack und Boone kommen in die Höhle zurück. Boone: Es ist wie'n Wunder. Plötzlich stand sie mit diesem Brei da. Sie hat Shannons Brust damit eingerieben und nach 10 Minuten hat sie wieder normal geatmet. Boone und Shannon tauschen einen Blick, lächeln. Jack kniet sich neben Sun und Shannon, streckt seine Hand zu Sun aus. Jack: Darf ich? Sie hält ihm das Schälchen mit der Mixtur hin, und er nimmt eine kleine Probe heraus und riecht daran. Jack: Eukalyptus. lacht leise und fast etwas beschämt in sich hinein Bin ich blöd. sieht Sun an Danke. Vielen Dank. Sun lächelt. Als sie sich umdreht und nach hinten sieht, steht Jin dort und starrt hinüber. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz. Ohne ein Wort dreht er sich um und geht. Als Sun sich wieder zu Shannon umwendet, lächelt sie nicht mehr. Boone betrachtet Shannon sichtlich erleichtert. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Claire wacht gerade auf und bemerkt Charlie, der ihre Wäsche abnimmt. Claire: Was machst du da? Charlie: Deine Sachen packen. Du ziehst in die Höhlen um. Claire: Überrascht Das kann nicht sein.. fängt an zu strahlen Erdnussbutter? wirft ihr nur einen Blick zu Das gibt's doch nicht! Charlie: Wolltest du doch. Oh, die Sache hat bloß einen Haken. Sie ist extra cremig. Er setzt sich ihr gegenüber in den Sand. Claire: Lacht Das ist okay. Charlie grinst, gräbt in seiner Tasche und holt ein Glas. Claires Lächeln verebbt. Claire: Da.. ist aber nichts drin. Charlie: Überrascht Was? Nein. Er schraubt das Glas auf. Charlie: Nein, nein, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Es ist voll. Voll bis zum Rand mit der feinsten Erdnussbutter, siehst du.. Er steckt seinen Finger tief in das Glas. Charlie: ..oh Gott, wenn ich bloß ein Glas Milch hätte. Extra cremig.. Er taucht seinen Finger tiefer in das Glas und steckt ihn sich in den Mund. Schließt genüsslich seine Augen. Claire sieht ihm zu und muss einfach lächeln. Charlie: Ernsthaft Das ist verdammt nochmal die beste Erdnussbutter, die ich je hatte. Er lächelt sie an. Claire beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelt, als Charlie ihr das Glas auffordernd hinhält, damit auch sie die phantastische Erdnussbutter probieren kann. Charlie: Willst du mal? Claire kichert. Taucht ihren Finger in das Glas und tut, als würde sie ebenfalls davon probieren. Sie lächelt. SCHNITT. Kate steht allein am Strand und sieht auf das Wasser hinaus. Sayid kommt vorbei, seinen Rucksack auf den Schultern. Kate: Sayid. Sayid bleibt kurz stehen, kommt dann zurück zu Kate. Sayid: Ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Kate: Was? Sayid: Ich muss weg hier. Wie lange weiß ich noch nicht. Kate: Sayid, tu das nicht. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was da draußen ist. Sayid: Es gibt etwas, das mir größere Angst einjagt. Was ich heute getan habe, was ich fast getan hätte.. das wollte ich nie wieder tun. Wenn ich dieses Versprechen nicht halten kann, dann habe ich hier nichts verloren. Kate: und besorgt Du kannst nicht weg von hier. Sayid: Irgendwer muss die Insel ablaufen und vermessen. Nachsehen, was noch da ist. Ich könnte mir niemand besseren vorstellen, als den einzigen, dem ich vertraue. lächelt sie an Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder. Kate nimmt seine Hand. Er beugt sich vor und küsst ihre Hand. Im Hintergrund klingt der Song "I Shall Not Walk Alone" von „Blind Boys of Alabama“ auf. Kate lächelt traurig. Sayid wendet sich ab und geht allein den breiten leeren Strand entlang. Es folgen verschiedene Bilder der verschiendenen Personen LYRICS: Battered and torn (zerschlagen und zerfetzt) still I can see the light (kann ich immer noch das Licht sehen) tattered and worn (angeschlagen und erschöpft) but I must kneel to fight (doch ich muß knien, um zu kämpfen) Charlie und Claire verlassen mit Claires Gepäck das Strandcamp und gehen auf das Inland zu. LYRICS: friend of mine (mein Freund) what can you spare? (was kannst du entbehren) Shannon sitzt aufrecht und sieht viel besser aus als vorher. Boone sitzt mit einer Wasserflasche in der Hand neben ihr. Er schraubt den Deckel ab und gibt ihr die Flasche. Die beiden lächeln sich an. LYRICS: I know sometimes (Ich weiß manchmal) it gets cold in there (wird es kalt da drin) when my legs no longer carry (wenn meine Beine nicht länger tragen) and the warm wind chills my bones (und der warme Wind meine Knochen verkühlt) I just reach for Mother Mary ... (greife ich einfach nach der Mutter Maria) Sawyer sitz allein am Strand, den Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt. Er hat den Brief in einer und sein Feuerzeug in der anderen Hand. Hält die Flamme dicht unter die untere rechte Ecke des Briefes. Die Flamme flackert. Im letzten Moment klappt er das Feuerzeug wieder zu. LYRICS: ... and I shall not walk alone (und ich werde nicht allein gehen) Sayid geht allein am Strand entlang, entfernt sich weiter und weiter von der Absturzstelle und dem Camp. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1